Teacher's Pet
by TrustNo1Scully
Summary: Part of my 30 day X-Files short story fanfiction challenge, this is Day 2 upon request. Mulder and Scully go undercover at a college in hopes of finding a potential suspect.


"How ironic."

Mulder looked up from the paper before him, quickly dodging a door that he would have walked into if he hadn't looked up from the sheet.

He and Scully were working an X-File, one that called for them to go undercover at a college in hopes of locating their twenty one year old suspect, a one Kevin Summons.

Skinner and the other head members of the bureau had decided it would be best for Mulder to pose as a professor while Scully, a student. Skinner had silently noted how Mulder came forth with a deep blush o embarrassment and dirty thoughts as Scully, who took it as everything else – just another assignment.

"What's so ironic Mulder?"

Scully asked, looking up at Mulder who had gone into a tiny period of silence.

"I'm going to be 'teaching' you and Kevin Summons Political Justice in the Fox Atture building, room 224."

Scully couldn't help to laugh as she bit her lip in thought. They made their way over to the building in silence; their minds became louder than their mouths.

It had only taken them ten minutes to reach room 224, which happened to be a lecture hall. Before Mulder opened the door, Scully stopped him.

"I think it would be best if I went in before you. I'll look for Kevin, sit close but not too close, just so it's not obvious and then you can come into the room."

Mulder nodded to her before he took his hand off the doorknob, allowing her to walk into the classroom without him. As the door closed behind her, Mulder waited for seven minutes exactly until he entered the room.

The first thought that came to mind was,

"_There must be at least three hundred kids in here!"_

And the second thought that came to mind as he let his gaze wander quickly over his 'students,' finding Scully amidst the crowd was,

"_I have a perfect view of her legs from here."_

Shuffling his papers quickly, trying to pick up on the muffled conversations and a few laughs, he coughed to gather the attention in the room.

"Before I introduce myself, I just wanted to inform you all that Mr. Rych will not be here until the day after tomorrow, he came down with a flu. So I, Mr. Hale, will be teaching today."

Silence.

A short scoff that followed a smirk.

Scully.

Mulder shook his head, trying harder than ever not to blow his cover. It was hard, really damn hard and he knew it was a bad idea to watch _Teacher's Pet_ before this assignment. _"Goddamnit Scully, you're driving me crazy!"_

"Right…so this is a political justice class. Second year. Uhh…how about we uhh…start with an open discussion?"

The students exchanged silent, questioning glances.

"I know it may seem unorthodox but uhh…let's, let's try it out ok?"

Silence.

"So. Government conspiracies! What do you know about them?"

Dead, awkward silence.

A hand shoots up from the back.

"Yes? You, in the back."

A pause.

"They're a bunch of shit."

Muffled laughter.

"Well…you-"

His voice.

"Do you believe that crap professor Hale? That the government is all controlling us? That they think we will be helpful in their undercover plans?"

Silence.

"Yes."

Another hand shoots up.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Hale? Could you further explain the significance of alien probing in relation to government conspiracies?"

Laughter.

It was Scully's voice.

"_Goddamnit,"_ Mulder thought, _"I can't ignore her question, it'll blow my cover."_

"Mr. Hale?"

Scully asked again, shifting in her seat, repositioning her leg. She wanted to throw him off course. She smiled broadly.

Mulder coughed, trying to peel his eyes away from Scully's perfect legs.

"Well uhh…aliens are one of the governments biggest cover-ups and well there have been reports, collected stories, documented cases on alien abductees who have been tested on."

'No Mr. Hale, I wanted to specifically understand the probing techniques in relation to political and governmental conspiracies."

Scully was really pushing it this time.

'Well uhh…probing…uhh…can be done to any human orifice…ears, nostrils…anuses. For the mere speculation of discovery, just as a human would dissect a frog."

Silence.

Mulder took a breath and realized how hot it had gotten in the room, some six hundred eyeballs were staring at him, and two belonged to Scully.

Two also belonged to Kevin Summons.

"Uhh…for the remainder of the class, talk amongst yourselves."

Silence.

Mumbled voices.

Mulder took another deep breath, shoving his hands into his pants pockets as he tried not to look so out of place. He decided to walk through the line of desks supervisor like, ready to spring into action if any of them had a question.

Or if Kevin Summons appeared.

All he received was silence and blank, uncomfortable stares.

All the while however, he didn't see Kevin Summons among the students, he had been positive that the boy who had spoken up was him.

He felt a tug on his jacket sleeve.

Spinning around, he found himself looking Scully straight in the eye.

"Mr. Hale?"

She whispered.

His eyes widened, questioning Scully's odd behaviour. He had to play along however.

"Yes?"

She smiled as her eyes widened in amusement.

"How do you know so much about probing?"

Mulder smiled, looking up at the ceiling for some time until he drifted back down to the present moment. Scully, had kept the same smile on her face all the while. She had won this time.

"Class dismissed!"


End file.
